Pink Triangle
by Raggedy Archangel
Summary: UA: Kurt, un jeune homosexuel, déménage en Allemagne nazie juste avant la seconde guerre mondiale et rencontre Blaine et l'aide à s'assumer... Second War!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : Hey ! Je tiens à préciser…J'ai eu cet… « éclair de génie » en me matant Le pianiste (un magnifique sur la seconde guerre mondiale)…Donc j'ai fait des recherches…Et (je crois) que tout ce que j'ai trouvé (merci Wikipédia) est vrai… Mais j'ai prévu que ce soit un peu…violent…mais pas tout de suite !

**Diclaimers** : Je n'ai absolutly nothing…Et it's not ready to change ! (je suis dans ma période anglais…ne cherchez pas à comprendre...^^)

**Dédicace** : à ma bêta d'amour **KlainyKlaina** (ou Camille si vous voulez)…Qui a beaucouuuup corrigé et amélioré ce texte qui était plus que moyen au départ…

Berlin, 19 mai 1940

"- Maudit triangle rose !" pensa Kurt en regardant pour la énième fois son nouvel 'accessoire'. D'accord, il avait 17 ans, il avait fait son coming-out, il était fier et tout, mais là... C'était abusé. Avant quand il se promenait dans la rue, quelques personnes uniquement devinaient son... Orientation. Mais à cause de ce triangle, c'était toute la population! Pourquoi avait-il déménagé en Allemagne? Ah oui, l'Amérique rappelait trop Elizabeth à son père. Elizabeth, sa défunte mère… Ils avaient besoin de changer d'air... Et avec cette fichue loi qui ordonnait aux homosexuels de porter ce... Truc rose! Quelle injustice! Mais sa voisine, Rachel, elle était obligée de porter une étoile jaune, sur tous ses vêtements! Précisons que le jaune n'allait avec presque rien! Bon le rose n'était pas mieux mais son triangle était beaucoup plus discret. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il percuta un poteau en plein fouet ce qui fit beaucoup rire les personnes autour. Seul un jeune adolescent l'aida à se lever.

-Merci, murmura Kurt en anglais et en baissant les yeux.

L'inconnu lui répondit quelque chose en allemand, le châtain ne comprit pas un traître mot et lança un regard interrogateur à l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard avant de comprendre et de lui répondre dans la langue de Shakespeare avec un léger accent germanique:

-Tu n'es pas allemand?

Le jeune Américain nia de la tête. Le bouclé soupira avant de reprendre la parole en tendant la main.

-Je suis Blaine Anderson.

-Kurt Hummel, répondit le châtain en serrant la main du prénommé Blaine.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, ses yeux étaient bruns avec des reflets or et verts, il était assez bien habillé pour l'époque... Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements du jeune Hummel. Le jeune Anderson s'arrêta plus longuement sur le triangle rose qui ornait la veste noir du châtain. Kurt s'attendait à voir une expression dégoutée ou quelque chose dans le genre mais non... Rien. Le châtain remarqua qu'il se retenait de respirer et il reprit de l'oxygène. Mais Blaine pointa quand même le triangle.

-Pourquoi tu portes cette chose? Demanda le jeune allemand.

"Je lui répond quoi?" pensa le châtain en paniquant. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme s'approcha d'eux. Kurt devina qu'il s'agissait du père de Blaine car il lui ressemblait beaucoup: mêmes yeux noisettes, mêmes cheveux noirs et bouclés et mêmes lèvres. Sauf que son père lui lança un regard plein de haine et de dégout quand son regard tomba sur le triangle rose que le châtain était obligé de porter. Il l'insulta en allemand et le jeune Hummel ne comprit pas mais qu'il devina qu'il faisait face à un homophobe – population courante en Allemagne, en ce moment - vu la façon dont il crachait ces mots. Kurt nota la croix gammée que le plus vieux des Anderson portait sur la manche de son bras droit. Blaine, quant à lui, parut choqué par l'insulte lancée par son père et lança un regard plus que désolé au châtain. Le plus jeune des deux bouclés répondit quelque chose en allemand à son parent et lui demanda de partir, enfin c'est ce que le jeune Américain supposa car le plus vieux alla plus loin en continuant de dévisager avec dégout celui qui portait le triangle rose. Blaine soupira avant de prendre en main la discussion.

-Désolé pour lui. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle...

-Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit, je sais à peine dire "bonjour" et "au revoir" en allemand, répondit Kurt.

-Tant mieux... Il n'y a pas de mot en anglais pour exprimer ce qu'il a dit, tellement c'est fort! Déclara le bouclé.

-Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir… Même si je pense avoir compris le sujet, murmura le châtain. Il ne voulait pas le montrer à Blaine, d'abord parce qu'il était allemand, ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais il souffrait. De cette haine perpétuelle qui agitait les habitants de l'Allemagne Nazie envers les homosexuels.

Mais Blaine avait remarqué son trouble. Kurt pouvait le voir dans les orbes mordorés qui le fixaient.

-Tu sais, je ne te juge pas. Je ne suis pas mon père, ni Hitler, ni quiconque d'autre dans ce pays de moutons disciplinés. Je fais mes opinions par moi-même, et je ne vais pas te juger parce qu'on me l'a appris. A vrai dire, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, un de ces jours, ajouta le bouclé en rougissant légèrement.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas… Je veux dire, tu ne risques pas d'être puni pour avoir été vu avec quelqu'un de… de mon espèce ?

-Pour moi, tu n'es que Kurt Hummel. Demain, à 17h ici ?

-Bien. Je pense que je me souviendrais du poteau, répondit Kurt, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il regarda le bouclé s'éloigner, souriant. Peut-être que s'il se faisait un ami, la vie ne lui paraitrait pas aussi désespérée.

Et Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais il venait de rencontrer une des personnes qui allaient changer complètement son destin…

Voilà voilà ! ok, j'avoue je le trouve court aussi mais bon…N'oubliez pas ya pas que les fruits et les légumes qui sont bons pour la santé ! Les reviews sont aussi importantes !


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : **Hey ! Bon déjà, je voudrais m'excuser de mon énoooooooooooooorme retard… Mais j'ai un bon alibi… J'étais…hum… J'étais aux toilettes…Sisi, je vous assure ! Bref, voilà le deuxièeme opus !

**Disclaimers : **Je n'ai rien… Encore et toujours rien !

**Dédicace : **A **Citrus Tee**, ma bêta et à tous les gens qui review !

*Discours fini* Enjoy mes chéris !

Berlin, 20 juin 1940

Enfin... Kurt fêtait ses 18 ans. Et le premier mois de sa rencontre avec Blaine. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir chaque jour au même lampadaire, à la même heure. Chaque jour passé ensemble, les rapprochaient de plus en plus. Blaine était considéré comme le meilleur ami parfait par Kurt. Le même jour, alors qu'il venait de souffler sur sa dernière bougie, Rachel le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Kurt, tu es mon confident, mon presque frère, n'est-ce pas? Demanda la brune visiblement inquiète.

-Evidemment! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rach? C'est Jesse? Finn? Noah? Répondit le châtain, persuadé d'un problème (encore) sentimental de la part de sa voisine.

Mais la plantureuse Berry secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu sais qu'en ce moment, les nazis contrôlent pas mal de choses... Les juifs doivent impérativement partir... Tu sais aussi que les homosexuels ne sont pas les bienvenus non-plus... Commença Rachel.

-Et...? S'enquit Kurt qui ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

-Écoute, le frère de ma grand-mère a une maison en Suisse... On pourrait quitter Berlin pour échapper à cet horrible destin qui risque de devenir le nôtre... Je tiens à survire pour pouvoir jouer à Broadway, moi! Finit la brune.

Kurt lui lança un regard horrifié...Quitter Berlin? Quitter son petit chez-soi? Et surtout, quitter l'Allemagne, cela signifiait quitter Blaine! Non, ça le châtain ne pourrait pas! C'était le seul... Comme lui. Il s'était attaché à son accent, à ses bouclettes, à sa façon de sourire quand le jeune Américain n'avait pas le moral, au jeune Anderson en général... Jamais il ne pourrait le quitter, ce serait trop dur.

-Alors? Le questionna Rachel au bout d'une bonne minute de silence. Si tu veux réfléchir je te laisse... On part dans deux semaines...

-Je—je crois que je vais... Réfléchir, répondit Kurt, le regard vide.

Il quitta sa voisine et se dirigeait vers la porte.

-KUUUURT, où vas-tu? Demanda Burt de la cuisine.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... déclara son fils en quittant l'appartement.

Il était seulement deux heures de l'après-midi mais le châtain avait besoin de parler à Blaine. À force de trainer avec lui, il avait finalement deviné où son confident vivait et le jeune Hummel se dépêcha d'atteindre l'endroit en question. Le quartier où son ami vivait était très chic. Des balcons fleuris et des fenêtres aux montants de marbre ornaient les façades beiges de la maison de Blaine. Son ami frappa à la porte, soudainement peu sûr de lui. Un homme lui ouvrit, il avait une morphologie semblable à celle du bouclé, à la différence qu'il avait les yeux bleus et les traits plus vieux. Il jeta un regard curieux au garçon qui se trouvait au pas de la porte avant de lancer en allemand :

-Qui êtes-vous? Que venez-vous faire chez moi?

Kurt hésita avant de répondre en allemand avec un fort accent anglophone:

-Je suis Kurt Hummel, j'ai besoin de parler à Blaine Anderson... Pour une raison personnelle, dit-il fier de sa réponse étant donné son niveau dans le langage de Berlin qui était, il fallait l'avouer, un peu moyen.

-Entre, je m'appelle Cooper, je suis le frère de Blaine qui m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, commença le bouclé dans un anglais parfait avant d'appeler son frère.

Ce dernier descendit les grandes marches blanches de l'escalier qui reliait le rez-de-chaussée au premier étage. Quand le confident du châtain aperçut son ami, ses yeux d'or se mirent à pétiller.

-Kurt! Quelle surprise! S'exclama-t-il avant de voir la tristesse se dessiner sur le visage de l'étranger anglophone. Mensch! Viens dans ma chambre... Suis-moi!

Le jeune Hummel s'exécuta et arriva dans une chambre remplie de photos, de poster de célébrités allemandes, mais aussi françaises et suisses. Le bouclé semblait beaucoup apprécier la musique, et possédait un répertoire large et varié, à en voir les monticules de CD qui s'entassaient au pied de son lit. Blaine s'assit sur son lit et invita à Kurt de faire de même. Ce dernier, une fois sur le sommier, se mît à lâcher ses larmes. Le bouclé ne pût résister longtemps face à la détresse de son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

-Hey, ça va aller! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Murmura le jeune Anderson à l'oreille de celui qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

-Rachel... Moi... Fuir... Suisse, parvint à articuler le jeune Hummel

Blaine mît longtemps mais il parvint à interpréter les mots que l'Américain avait articulés. Rachel et lui devaient fuir en Suisse ! Quelque part, ça soulageait le jeune Allemand de savoir que le châtain pourrait échapper aux gens comme son père, mais le soulagement fit place à la peur, la tristesse et un grand vide en lui : Kurt l'avait aidé dans son coming-out. Mais il n'était pas prêt à le dire à son père qui, le connaissant, n'hésiterait pas à le tuer à cause de son orientation... Mais Blaine savait qu'il était gay depuis le jour où il a commencé à soupirer amoureusement en pensant à un beau garçon de sa classe, au collège. Mais le dire à ses parents étaient sans doutes la chose la plus horrible à faire car ses géniteurs, enfin surtout son père, étaient des nazis affirmés, qui proclamaient haut et fort les idées du Parti... Deux solutions s'offraient donc au jeune Anderson: affronter ses parents et espérer qu'ils ne l'envoient pas dans un de ces "camps de redressement" dont son paternel parlait et où ils envoyaient les juifs, les gitans et les homosexuels, ou partir avec Kurt et Rachel en Suisse... Où ils seraient au moins en sécurité.

Les gens normaux aurait sans doute choisi la seconde option mais Blaine hésitait...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : **Hey les gens ! Oui, bon je sais ça fait loooooongtemps mais bon…J'ai pas eu trop l'accès à l'ordi ces derniers jours….Enfin bon merci au gens qui reviewent, ça fait supermegatroppirebeaucoup plaisir ! Bref, enjoy !

**Dédiaces : **à **Citrus Tee**, ma bêta qui doit être en train de se dorer la pilule à Miami alors que chez nous…Ben, il pleut….^^ et à **Behh **qui m'a limite harcelé pour obtenir mon numéro….^^

**ATTENTION : Il peut avoir des propos un peu plus violents que d'habs…**

Berlin, 20 juin 1940

En effet, quitter sa famille signifiait quitter aussi Cooper! Il n'était certes pas le meilleur frère du monde, il restait une des personnes les plus proches du bouclé. Le jeune Anderson devait aussi laisser Wes, Jeff, Nick, Trent et David. Ils étaient une seconde famille pour lui. Des amis. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui! Même quand le jeune Allemand leur avait avoué son homosexualité, Wes, Nick et le reste de leur bande ne l'avait pas rejeté, loin de là ! Ils l'avaient soutenu, pour qu'il soit accepté comme les autres dans un pays ou tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était considéré comme une tare.

-Blaine? Murmura d'une voix cassée Kurt qui n'avait pas bougé des bras de son confident mais dont les larmes avaient presque cessées de couler.

-Hm? demanda évasivement le bouclé

-À quoi tu penses?

-Tu crois que je pourrais partir avec toi et Rachel?

Kurt se releva et le dévisagea avec surprise.

-Bie…Bien sûr! Mais… tu devrais peut-être changer de nom, quitter ta famille, tes amis, répondit le châtain, essoufflé.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu essaies de ne dissuader d'aller avec toi… Le taquina Blaine en souriant légèrement.

-Au contraire! Étant donné que je n'ai que toi, Rachel et Mercedes qui est encore en Amérique, comme amis et que je ne vis ici que depuis un mois, le départ ne sera pas trop dur! Toi, tu vis ici depuis presque 12 ans! Tu as pleins d'amis, de la famille! Je sais ce que ça fait de quitter un pays où tu as passé plus de la moitié de ton existence! Ajouta le jeune Hummel en ne cessant de fixer le garçon en face de lui.

-Je suis sûr de ce que je fais, Kurt… Je tiens à te savoir en sécurité et tant qu'on serra ici, rien ne pourra me le prouver!

Le jeune Américain fut ému par la déclaration de son ami et replongea dans ses bras. Il sentit une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac, mais ne chercha pas la raison. Pas encore.

-Merci, Blaine!

-Merci de quoi? S'enquit le bouclé

-Merci d'être toi, tout simplement…

Ils auraient pu rester là des heures encore: Kurt dans les bras du bouclé qui caressait à un rythme régulier les cheveux parfaitement coiffés du jeune Hummel. Mais à ce moment précis, des pas lourds furent entendus par le jeune Allemand. Ce dernier sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une énorme décharge électrique. Ces pas... Il les aurait reconnus entre milles... C'étaient ceux de...

-Père... Kurt, tu vois l'armoire ici, vas te cacher dedans quand je te ferrais signe tu pourras sortir, ok? Lui chuchota Blaine en regardant la porte, interdit.

-D'ac... D'accord, répondit le châtain qui ne comprenait pas le revirement de son ami.

Le jeune châtain prit la direction du meuble en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Il avait à peine fermé l'armoire que la porte de la chambre de son ami s'ouvrit brutalement. Kurt ne maitrisait peut-être pas parfaitement l'allemand, mais il avait l'oreille qui avait pris l'habitude d'entendre la langue germanique et comprit à quelques mots près la dispute entre Blaine et son père. Dispute violente.

-COMMENT OSES-TU RAMENER DES CHOSES MONSTRUEUSES ET INHUMAINES SOUS MON TOIT? Hurla monsieur Anderson

-Que voulez-vous dire par "monstrueuses et inhumaines", Père? Demanda Blaine en tentant tant bien que mal à garder son calme.

-DES HOMMES QUI AIMENT DES AUTRES HOMMES, TU TROUVES ÇA NORMAL? TU SAIS COMMENT ON LES CORRIGE DE CHOISIR... ÇA? ON LES ENVOIE DANS LES CAMPS AVEC DES CHOSES ENCORE MOINS NORMALES QU'EUX POUR LES FAIRE REGRETTER D'ETRE DES TARLOUZES COMME ÇA! ET ILS TRAVAILLENT DANS LES CHAMPS DE REDRESSEMENT JUSQU'À CE QU'ILS REDEVIENNENT NORMAUX! Continua le plus âgé, haineux à souhait.

-Pourquoi?

Kurt restait sans voix devant le calme de son ami.

-PARCE QUE... CE N'EST PAS LA QUESTION! TU EN AS APPORTÉ UNE DE CES HORREURS ICI! OÙ EST-ELLE?

Blaine resta silencieux

-JE SUIS TON GÉNITEUR, BLAINE! TU DOIS OBÉIR À TON PATERNEL! OÙ EST CETTE PÉDALE?

Le confident de Kurt resta de marbre, une fois encore.

-JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À NE PAS RÉPONDRE À TON PÈRE! JE T'AI ÉLEVÉ, NOURRI, LOGÉ, AIMÉ ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME REMERCIES? SI TU LE CACHES, C'EST QUE TU ES COMME CE PÉDÉ! JE T'ORDONNE DE DIRE OÙ EST-IL? TU NE VEUX PAS COOPÉRER? TRÈS BIEN!

Le bruit d'un coup sourd comme un coup de quelque chose qui s'écrasait sur quelqu'un retentit suivi d'un cri. "Oh, mon dieu! Blaine!" pensa Kurt en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Tu n'es pas mon fils, je ne te reconnais pas... Tu es l'un des leurs... Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Blaine Klaus Philippe Anderson, à dix-huit heures précises, tu auras quitté la maison avec ta tafiole. Déclara le père du bouclé d'un ton indifférent, menaçant, terrifiant, posé et froid.

Kurt entendit les pas s'éloigner. Il sortit doucement de l'armoire. Là, par terre, il vit son ami, la tête rentrée entre ses deux genoux repliés dont un l'était d'une façon anormale…

**Bêta note : Encore un honneur de corriger les fictions de ma magnifique, gentille, drôle, adorable Claire ! Et atteeeeention, dans un ou deux chapitres, arrivée d'un personnage surprise ! Donc soyez sages et surtout postez plein de review, enfin, moi j'dis ça, je dis rien ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note :** Hey les gens ! Je tiens à dire… DESOLEEEEE! J'ai VRAIMENT pas mal de retard (je crois que vous l'aviez remarqué…)

**Dédicace : **à ma bêta, ma petite chérie, **Citrus Tee **qui, malgré le fait qu'elle corrige et traduit à longueur de journée, a trouvé le temps de corriger et approuver mon texte ! A **Behh**, avec qui je Skype et FaceTime trèèèèès souvent et à tous mes reviewers !

**Réponse aux Reviews anonymes : **(désolée de pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt)

**Sabrina : **Merciiii ! (tirer la chasse ?)

**Oriane : **ma Klister de Twitter ! T'es trop choue ! :3

**Disclaimers : **Je n'ai rien…. Sinon ça ferai longtemps qu'on aurait eu des Klisses…^^

Enjoy mes chéris !

Berlin, 24 juin 1940

« -Blaine, Demanda une voix douce, familière et relativement aiguë. Blaine, tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme se réveilla à l'appel de son prénom. Il sentit que le lit où il était couché n'était pas le sien. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux mordorés et les posa sur la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« -Kurt… »

Le châtain sourit. "Dieu que son accent est sexy!" pensa le jeune américain en rougissant. Le bouclé tenta de se relever de cette prison de draps blancs. Il fut stoppé net par une forte douleur au niveau du genou gauche. Il retint un cri et gémit légèrement à la place.

« -Ton os était vraiment hors de son axe normal quand je suis sorti de l'armoire, » sourit le châtain en frissonnant à ce souvenir, « d'accord, j'avoue; je n'ai pas obéi et je suis sorti avant ton signal mais vu ce que j'ai entendu, je n'ai pas hésité. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère! » Continua Kurt en enlevant lentement le pansement qui cachait le membre blessé du bouclé.

Ce dernier se retint de vomir devant l'énorme plaie sur son genou. Elle était profonde, environ 2-3 cm, il y avait un mélange entre du sang et du pus au milieu, cette blessure s'étendait du genou jusqu'au quart de la cuisse. Devant la mine écœurée de son ami, Kurt esquissa un sourire.

« -Il y a 2 jours, c'était pire. Il y a encore la cicatrice… » Ajouta-t-il en pointant une ligne de peau à peine recousue, « nous avons dû presque aller à Paris pour te soigner...

-Nous? » Demanda Blaine

C'était le deuxième mot que le bouclé disait depuis 4 jours, donc sa voix était rauque et mal assurée.

« -Oui, Rachel, mon père et moi! Je ne pouvais pas te soigner tout-seul. Heureusement, la mère de l'ex – non, petit -ami. Attends… Fiancé ! Je disais donc, la mère du fiancé de Rachel est infirmière. Quand je lui parlé de ce qui t'es arrivé, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. » Compléta le jeune Hummel

« -Mais si Rachel lui dit à propos de notre homosexualité? » Demanda à voix basse le bouclé

« -Ça ne m'étonnerait pas! Mais Carole est très ouverte! Il faut juste espérer qu'elle ne le dise pas à des gens plus étroits d'esprit! » Répliqua l'américain.

« -Ouais, du genre de mon père... » Murmura l'allemand dans sa langue maternelle.

Son ami soupira, posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Le jeune Anderson perçut un léger rougissement sur les joues de Kurt.

« - Blaine... Ce qui est arrivé dans cette maison, je – je sais que c'est dur. J'ai connu, je connais encore, ce genre de remarques, d'insultes, de regards. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tout le temps. Nous connaitrons ça toute notre vie. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert que Rachel, Carole ou mon père! Les autres ne savent pas tout le courage et la volonté qu'il faut avoir pour s'assumer. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Blaine. Je déteste te voir souffrir, ce que ton père t'as dit, ou plutôt hurlé, t'as ébranlé, je le sais, ça se voit! Mais les préjudices ne sont que de l'ignorance. Oublions ce qui s'est passé! Dis-toi que ça t'a rendu plus fort! Tu es intelligent, doux, gentil, compréhensif, attentionné... Les autres gens comme ton père ne voient pas ça d'abord. Ils ne voient que ce tout petit détail. Pour eux, il n'y a rien d'autre que ton attirance pour les personnes du même sexe. Mais tu es plus que ça. Tu es Blaine Klaus Philippe Anderson, pas juste gay. Tu es juste Blaine, mon meilleur ami et confident pour moi, et ne l'oublies jamais. » Finit le jeune Hummel, en essuyant ses larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

« -Kurt ! Je—tu—Wow. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? » Répondit le bouclé, bouche bée.

« -Je— Oui! Évidemment!

-Merci... »

Le jeune Hummel détourna les yeux du regard intense avec lequel le bouclé le regardait. L'américain s'empourpra légèrement et prit une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant avec un mouchoir blanc.

« -Blaine, je te préviens tout de suite, ça pique. Et pas qu'un peu, même inconscient, tu gémissais de douleur ! Je déteste faire ça mais il faut que ta plaie guérisse. Tu peux serrer ma main si ça te fait vraiment mal, » déclara Kurt.

Le jeune Anderson acquiesça sans rien dire." ça ne peut pas faire mal à ce point, tout de même!" Se dit-il. Il eut tout faux. L'alcool désinfectait, certes, mais Blaine souffrait plus qu'avant que Kurt ait nettoyé sa plaie. Le jeune Allemand avait serré si fort la main de son ami que celle-ci était devenue plus blanche que les draps. Mais le bouclé tint bon et ne lâcha pas un bruit. Il observait la tête du châtain qui passait doucement le produit alcoolisé sur la jambe de Blaine. Quand Kurt eut fini son travail, il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Blaine. Il s'empourpra encore et se leva du lit.

« -Bravo! Vous avez été courageux aujourd'hui, Mr. Anderson! » Le félicita le jeune américain.

« -Je ne pouvais pas décevoir un tel infirmier! » Répliqua le bouclé en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon qui se tenait en face de lui.

Ce dernier devint vraiment pourpre.

« -Bon... Tu dois te reposer, je te laisse! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas, D'accord? » Proposa le châtain, en lançant un regard maternel à l'égard de Blaine.

« -Pas de soucis, Kurt! Je peux veiller sur moi-même! » Sourit son ami.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer la porte en chêne de la chambre d'ami. Blaine replongea sa tête dans les draps et soupira doucement. Il finit par s'endormir dans le grand lit blanc. Mais quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri. Un cri assez aigu pour que le jeune Allemand la reconnaisse.

« -Kurt! » S'exclama le blessé

« -OUVREZ CETTE PORTE! » Hurla quelqu'un en allemand. Un quelqu'un qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur

Blaine était trop effrayé pour bouger quoi que ce soit et ne répondit rien.

« -J'AI DIT: OUVREZ CETTE PORTE! » Cria de nouveau la voix

Quelques secondes passèrent et rien ne se produisit.

« -TRÈS BIEN, VOUS L'AUREZ VOULU! » Continua la voix

"Oh, mon Dieu!" pensa le bouclé pendant qu'on enfonçait la porte en chêne. Au bout de deux-trois coups d'épaules, la porte céda. Un grand soldat nazi, la carrure d'un footballeur américain, se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte. Blaine eut juste le temps le lire le nom qui se trouvait sur la veste du militaire avant que le tourbillon des évènements ne l'emporte : D. Karofsky.

**+ note bêta : Les jets de tomates et les insultes pour le retard, c'est par ici. Totalement de ma faute, mais j'ai vraiment tendance à me laisser dépasser par le boulot... Encore désolée!**

**Author's note** : Bon… Pas le droit le jeter des trucs sur ma petite Camille d'amour sauf des arc-en-ciel ou des licornes en peluches ! Je m'excuse (encore…^^) du « petit » mois de retard que j'ai !

Votre petite Claire


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note : Hey hey ! Voilà , pour une fois, je ne suis pas (trop) en retard ! Bon désoulée pour **_**Dark Roz**_**…. Ce chapitre est assez court…^^' Tu m'en voudra pas , hein ?**

**Dédicace : à **_**Citrus Tee**_**, ma betâ d'amour, ma FF Best Friend et une de mes amies les plus proches…Mais aussi à **_**Dark Roz **_**(pour me faire pardonner de la courteur ? courtesse ? de ce chapitre) ainsi qu'à **_**Behh **_**qui danse trop bien (ce qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic) sans oublier touuuuuutes les gentilles personnes qui review ma fic !**

**Enjooooy !**

Berlin, 24 juin 1940

« -Blaine Anderson? » Demanda le soldat nazi.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, apeuré.

« -Suis-moi, » ordonna le large brun.

« -Ma jambe... Je n'arrive pas à la bouger, » répliqua le bouclé en pointant son membre blessé, « Mais d'abord, qu'avez-vous fait à Kurt?

-Kurt? » Répéta le militaire, « le pédé à la gueule d'ange? Déjà dans la camionnette. Et pour ta jambe, c'est pas mon problème... Je ne porterais pas, je ne veux pas être contaminé par ta – ta "maladie", » ajouta le dénommé Karofsky sèchement.

À la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot maladie, Blaine devina qu'il s'agissait de son attirance pour le même sexe. "Très subtil" ne put s'empêcher de penser le bouclé malgré la gravité de la situation. Le jeune Anderson tenta de quitter sa prison de draps. Il comprit que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée quand il dût bouger son genou gauche et qu'une intense douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« -Désolé, je ne peux pas le bouger... » S'excusa Blaine en désignant du doigt son articulation blessée.

« -ÇA SUFFIT! MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES! TU VAS ME QUITTER CE PUTAIN DE LIT MAINTENANT! SINON TU AURAS À FAIRE À MOI, SALE TAFIOLE DE MERDE! » Hurla Karofsky en sortant son fusil et en menaçant le jeune Anderson avec l'arme chargée.

Le bouclé, plus terrifié que jamais, obéit en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la fulgurante douleur que produisait son genou. Il descendit du lit blanc mais quand il voulut se mettre debout, il se sentit perde pied et s'écroula par terre. Sa tête percuta le bord du lit et il tomba encore dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Il s'éveilla plusieurs minutes ou heures après, dans un endroit aussi confiné que noir.

« -Blaine? » L'appela une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes.

L'intéressé ouvrit lentement ses yeux et fit face à son interlocuteur.

« -Kurt... Où sommes-nous? Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda le blessé.

Le châtain fit signe à son ami de se taire et lui désigna le fond de l'endroit, en mimant un Karofsky assez réel, obligeant Blaine à se retenir pour ne pas pouffer, malgré la gravité de la situation. Kurt mima ensuite un évanouissement encore une fois des plus comiques en le désignant avec un sourire en coin. Ils étaient donc dans un camion, Blaine avait été frappé et était tombé inconscient. Le bouclé tenta de se relever et réussi en ignorant la douleur à se hisser sur quelque chose qui avait tout l'air d'être une banquette. Malgré l'obscurité, il avait situé peu de temps auparavant la silhouette de Kurt et s'en approcha. Une fois assez proche de lui, il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. Le châtain se retourna vers lui et se blotti dans ses bras. Le blessé ne comprit pas tout de suite ce rapprochement soudain mais il serra ses bras autour de son ami quand il sentit ses larmes lui mouiller le cou.

« -Hey, hey... Kurt, je suis là, un peu mal-en-point mais vivant! » Lui murmura Blaine au creux de l'oreille.

Il en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de l'Américain. Ce dernier releva la tête du torse du blessé pour le dévisager dans l'ombre. C'est à ce moment qu'ils sentirent que la camionnette s'était arrêtée. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas suivis d'une discussion en allemand.

« -Karofsky! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? » Demanda une voix assez grave.

« -Je vais vérifier si les pédés ne sont pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air, » répliqua le soldat qui avait assommé le bouclé.

« -Te fous pas de nous ! Avoue qu'tu veux mater de la tafiole ! » Deux rires gras résonnèrent, tirant une grimace à Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent immédiatement après avoir entendu ça. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte blindée s'ouvrit sur le dénommé Karofsky qui se tourna vers Kurt.

« -Toi viens avec moi si tu veux pas que je me débarrasse de ta pédale de nain, » ordonna le soldat dans un anglais moyen.

Le châtain se releva mais au moment de quitter le coffre du véhicule, Blaine saisit la manche de son ami.

« -Kurt ! Reste... » Le supplia-t-il.

L'intéressé se tourna vers le soldat pour lui dire dans un allemand presque parfait:

« -5 minutes, s'il vous plait! »

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta en refermant la porte du camion.

« -Kurt ! Il va te tuer... Ou pire, regarde sa façon de te regarder ! » Commença le blessé en suppliant son ami du regard.

« -Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'importe le prix à payer... » Répliqua son ami.

« -Two Minuten, » intervint le soldat nazi de l'autre côté de la porte blindée.

« -Blaine, je vais y aller. Je vais revenir ne t'en fais p- »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du bouclé qui s'étaient posés sur les siennes. Il fut dans un premier temps étonné mais il fut tout de suite après enivré par les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser maladroit, car ils étaient dans l'obscurité et que Blaine devait tendre le cou pour arriver à la hauteur de son "ami". Certains vous diront qu'on éprouve des feux d'artifices pendant son premier vrai baiser, Kurt Hummel dirait que c'était une bombe atomique. C'était certes chaste, mais cela suffisait amplement au châtain qui répondit volontiers au baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, à cours de souffle.

« -Oh mon Dieu... Kurt! Tu dois me détester! Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... » S'excusa Blaine

L'Américain ne pût répliquer car la porte s'ouvrit et Karofsky le tira loin du plus jeune. Le châtain eut juste le temps de se retourner et de voir le bouclé - son bouclé - articuler silencieusement: **Courage**...

**Voilàààà zi end of theu chaptère ! ****N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur cette petite bulle…Là; oui là! C'est ça, maintenant, clique !**

**A très très bientôt**

**Votre Little Claire**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Salut à vous, gens qui lisent ! Je tiens à dire... Ma bêta est maintenant en Miami, donc il y aura peut-être un peu plus de retard (je suis la spécialiste, mais bon…^^'**

**Dédicace : A **_**Citrus Tee**_**, ma bêta qui est vraiment une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et qui écrit vraiment super bien ! A **_**Behh**_**, ma petite FauFaulette qui compte aussi beaucoup pour moi (Flaire powaaa !) et à tous les gens qui reviewnt ! MERCIIIIIII**

**Disclaimers : Je n'ai rien… Que dalle, nada, niette !**

Quelque part en Allemagne de l'est, 25 juin 1940

Karofsky tenait fermement le pauvre jeune homme au teint de porcelaine, si fermement que Kurt était sûr qu'il y aurait un bleu prochainement sur son bras. Une fois arrivé à une bonne distance du camion, le soldat nazi jeta l'Américain par terre. Ce dernier percuta violemment le sol et il sentit que son nez saignait abondamment. Il se tourna vers Karofsky et lui jeta un regard de défi.

«- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » Hurla-t-il de sa voix rendue encore plus fluette par l'énervement.

Le soldat releva le châtain qui n'eut pas de réponse : juste une bouche qui s'écrasa sans grâce sur celle du jeune Hummel. Ce dernier sentit la langue du soldat qui essayait de se frayer un passage entre les lèvres sellées du châtain. Karofsky réussi mais une fois les lèvres franchies, Kurt mordit avec toutes ses forces la langue de celui qui l'embrassait. Celui-ci retira vivement sa langue. Le châtain repoussa le soldat et cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche.

«-Putain, sale pédé! » Hurla Karofsky, hors de lui.

Il poussa alors Kurt par terre avec toutes ses forces. Il se rua sur le pauvre Américain à terre, se mît à califourchon sur lui et lui bloqua les poignets. Le soldat ressaya d'embrasser le châtain, qui se débattait avec rage. À ce moment, une jeune fille blonde, un drapeau français brodé sur sa chemise militaire sortit d'un buisson. Elle était aux aguets. Elle aperçut Karofsky assit sur le châtain et comprit que ce dernier ne voulait pas que le nazi lui fasse subir ça. La blonde courut vers le "couple" et tenta de séparer le soldat de sa victime. Elle ne réussit qu'à recevoir un coup de poing de la part de l'Allemand. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille comprit que le plus large était aussi le plus fort. Elle courut chercher du renfort ainsi qu'un grand morceau de bois. Elle revint accompagnée d'un garçon à crête iroquoise, d'une asiatique et d'une fille aux origines latines. Cette troupe était habillée de la même manière: chemise militaire brodé d'un drapeau bleu, blanc et rouge, un pantalon qui devait être en toile et des chaussures de marches. Dès qu'il aperçut Karofsky qui essayait toujours de violer

Kurt, l'Iroquois se précipita sur eux en ruant le soldat de coups. Aidé par le reste de sa troupe, le

Français réussit à arracher le soldat de sa victime. Ce dernier était traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer: il tremblait, s'était recroquevillé sur ses genoux et ne cessait d'appeler un certain «Blaine». La blonde se pencha vers le châtain et lui murmura en français:

«- Tu t'appelles Blaine?»

Le châtain ne réagit pas. La blonde réessaya en anglais.

«-Comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Quinn.»

«-Kurt... » Souffla l'intéressé.

«-Kurt, » Répéta la dénommée Quinn, « qui est Blaine? »

Le jeune Hummel ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. C'était de sa faute, il allait emmener son "ami" loin de lui parce qu'il avait caché Blaine et parce qu'il était homosexuel aussi...

«-Mon ami, » répondit Kurt à la blonde. « Mon Blaine »

«-Où est-il? » Continua Quinn.

«-Dans une camionnette...»

Le jeune Américain releva la tête et vit Quinn se tenant à genoux devant lui. La blonde cria quelque chose en français à ses acolytes qui hochèrent la tête qui partit en direction contraire de la camionnette qui retenait le bouclé.

«-Elle est de l'autre côté », précisa Kurt.

«-Ils le savent, ils vont juste chercher des armes... Je leur ai interdit de blesser ton ami, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine affolée de Kurt en entendant le mot "armes".

Le jeune Hummel sentit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette blonde et la crut. L'Iroquois, la Latina et l'asiatique revinrent avec des fusils à pompes. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux à la vue de telles armes à feu. Le garçon à la crête rit de toutes ses dents en voyant la tête de l'Américain devant son fusil.

«-Kurt, je te présente Noah,» commença Quinn en indiquant le garçon qui venait de reprendre son sérieux

«-Puck, » rectifia-t-il.

« -Alias Puck, » soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et voici Tina, » continua-t-elle en montrant l'asiatique.

Cette dernière sourit timidement en faisant un léger signe de la main.

«-Et enfin Santana, »acheva Quinn en se plaçant en face de la Latina.

La prénommée Santana regarda attentivement Kurt :

«-On m'appelle souvent Satan. Tu vas vite découvrir pourquoi, Lady...» Dit froidement la Latina au châtain en français.

Le jeune Américain la dévisagea, incertain d'avoir saisi le message de la brune essayait de lui faire passer.

«-Allez chercher son ami, je reste au campement avec lui... Évitez de tuer celui qui est dans la camionnette. Par contre, les soldats vous pouvez les bousiller comme il faut. » Déclara Quinn à ses acolytes.

-Fabray... Pourquoi tu nous donnes des ordres? C'est pas toi, le chef! C'est Sam! Remarqua Santana.

- Sam est mort, San! » Cria la blonde en sentant les larmes monter en elle à la mention de la mort de celui qu'elle aimait.

Quinn revoyait encore Sam, couché par terre, touché au poumon droit par un coup de couteau. Il avait reçu cette attaque car il avait voulu protéger une noire – pas n'importe laquelle, cette noire, Mercedes Jones. Quinn était pourtant folle amoureuse du blond mais ce dernier portait son amour à Mercedes. Cette fille ne se rendait même pas compte du sacrifice de Sam. Mais Quinn était là, elle avait vu Sam se mettre devant Mercedes avant que son agresseur ne puisse toucher la noire... Dès qu'elle avait vu le blond par terre, la jeune française n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait couru vers celui qu'elle aimait profondément qui perdait son sang à une vitesse vertigineuse. Oui, Quinn se souvenait des derniers mots de Sam :

«Quinn…Défend ceux qui en ont besoin.»

La blonde lui avait promis de faire cela... Elle devait aller aider ce Blaine, coûte que coûte.

**A/N : Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt ! Je vous demande juste un truc… Reviewer… C'est trop Génial ! Essayer ! Vous ne le regretterez** **pas !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_**: Hey hey ! Comment vous allez ? Je tiens à m'excuser à tous les fans de Samcedes en faisant passer Miss Jones pour une méchante et en tuant Sam… Mais Je ne suis pas trop fan de leur couple… Vous l'aurez compris, je préfère Fabrevans et à la limite du Quintana !**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : -**_**Lulu**__** : Merci ! Ça me fait très très plaisir !**_

_**-**__**Lucie**__** : Ta review me fait chaud au cœur, aussi ! Merci ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !**_

**-**_**Sabrina**__** : Contente de te faire adorer ! Merci !**_

**Dédicaces spéciales : : **

**-à **_**Citrus Tee**_**, ma betâ-chérie préférée que j'aime fort fort fort fort ! **

**-A **_**Dark Roz**_**, ma Slashleuse adorée qui est aussi vraiment géniale !**

**- A Behh, à qui j'ai pas trop parlé cette semaine *sad sad* !**

**- À **_**Alounet**_**, qui m'a écrit un suuuuuper OS Pinn ! **

**-A Leila, ma meilleure amie dans la vraie vie… **

**-Et à Antoine, sur Twitter, un mec super extraordinaire !**

Quelque part en Allemagne de l'est, 25 juin 1940

« Que font Karofsky et Kurt ? » pensa Blaine. Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette pensée car quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la même phrase sortir de la bouche d'un des soldats...

-Putain, on s'emmerde ferme dans ce bled ! Et où il est encore passé l'autre avec sa poufiasse ? Je te le demande ! Ya deux possibilités : soit Karofsky est en train de se faire sa pouf, soit il a rencontré ces français qui veulent sauver le monde, la "Résistance" ou un truc du genre ! » Déclara un des nazi en éclatant d'un rire graisseux.

« - J'pense qu'il doit être en train de se faire l'autre... Je trouve ça dégueulasse rien que d'y penser ! »

Affirma l'autre, tout aussi distingué.

« -Laisse-le ! T'as vu comment il le matait? C'est franchement immonde! Je suis content de les amener dans ces camps avec les gens de leur espèce! » Répliqua le premier.

Blaine ne tint plus et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Il apercevait seulement le le corps des soldats, leurs têtes dans l'ombre du camion. L'un deux portait l'étiquette: N. Drohungmann et l'autre: T. Grausam. «Tiens, donc... Si on traduisait leur nom de famille, cela donnerai "L'homme qui menace" pour Drohungmann et Grausam serait "Cruel"... Quel hasard ! » Pensa le bouclé. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la porte blindée et Blaine eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de la limite qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Un des nazis ouvrit la porte. « Grausam, » remarqua le jeune Allemand.

« - On dirait pas que t'es atteint de la maladie de l'autre pédé! Ton père avait raison : tu aurais pu être un mec bien si la tarlouze t'était pas tombée dessus! » Déclara le premier.

Le jeune Anderson nota la grande cicatrice immonde qui barrait le côté droit de Grausam.

« - Vous—vous connaissez mon père? » Hésita le bouclé.

« -Le sergent Philipp Klaus Anderson? Évidemment! C'est même lui qui nous a dit que tu étais l'un des leurs ! » Compléta Drohungmann.

Ce dernier possédait des cheveux blonds qui auraient pu être superbes si ils n'étaient pas gras et sales.

« -Mais tu vas voir! Dans le camp où on va te mettre, il y aura pleins de gens... De ta race! Mais t'as pas le droit de t'en faire. Primo c'est contre-nature et après... C'est juste horrible. » Ajouta le balafré.

Mais Blaine n'écoutait plus. Son père l'avait dénoncé ! Son père... Celui qui l'avait conçu espérait la mort de son fils cadet? Le bouclé ne pouvait l'accepter. Déjà, il n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec les techniques de "redressement" de son père. Mais en plus, il les appliquait sur son fils? Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Drohungmann qui dit à son acolyte:

« -Bon, on va pas l'attendre éternellement. On doit en chercher d'autre! »

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la camionnette, Blaine entendit des cris. Il ne comprit pas grand-chose, à part qu'il s'agissait de français. Il crut entendre : " VIVE LA RÉVOLUTION!" suivi par des coups de feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence repris sa place. "Oh, mon Dieu! Des rebelles! Que vont-ils me faire? Ils ont peut-être déjà tué Kurt !" paniqua le bouclé. Mais il sentit peu après qu'on essayait d'enfoncer la porte. Après quelques tentatives, les assaillants comprirent que la force ne servait presque à rien. Ils utilisèrent donc un pied de biche. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte blindée céda. Blaine se retrouva face à 3 personnes: une asiatique, une Latina et un Iroquois.

Le bouclé remarqua le drapeau français cousu sur leur chemise militaire. L'unique garçon de la troupe prit la parole.

« -Blaine?

-Oui ? » Répondit l'intéressé en anglais.

« -Suis nous, » ordonna le garçon à la crête.

Le bouclé pointa sa jambe blessée en hochant négativement la tête. L'Iroquois leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à la Latina quelque chose d'exaspérant vu l'énorme soupir qu'elle poussa. Elle se dirigea vers Blaine et le prit sur son dos. Le jeune Allemand ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa.

Mais l'asiatique lui montra que tout allait bien. Le jeune Anderson avait beau ne pas connaitre cette fille, il sut qu'elle ne le trahirait pas de sitôt. Quelques heures plus tard, il sentit que quelque chose qui caressait tendrement la joue. Il ouvrit un œil avant de tomber nez à nez avec... Kurt ! Son Kurt! Il l'avait retrouvé! Le jeune Anderson était couché sur les genoux de son nouvel amoureux.

« -Blaine? Oh, mon Dieu! Il ouvre les yeux! Blaine! » S'exclama le châtain.

« -Mon ange... » Murmura le bouclé, faisant rougir Kurt.

« -Quinn! Quinn! Il se réveille! » Appela le châtain, perdant un peu de son éclat rouge.

Blaine tendit la main et atteignit la joue douce de son chéri. Ce dernier se pencha et attrapa les lèvres du jeune Anderson entre les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, pleins de promesses, mais qui resta chaste." Il me fait presque plus d'effets que le premier" pensa Kurt en se sentant défaillir.

« -Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, Kurt... Jamais, » chuchota Blaine au travers du baiser.

À ce moment, une belle blonde entra sous une tente et toussota. Les deux garçons se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et complètement gênés.

« -Euhm... Quinn, voici Blaine Anderson. Blaine, voici Quinn Fabray, » les présenta le châtain, rouge pivoine.

« -Enchantée, Blaine ! Kurt, tu m'avais dit que vous étiez "amis", hein? » Le taquina la jeune

Française.

L'Américain rougit encore plus à la remarque de sa nouvelle amie.

« -Ok, ok ! On est ensemble... Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour, toi? » S'enquit le châtain.

Un long silence lourd s'installa dans la tente. Quinn sentit les larmes monter en elle et quitta la tente. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Tina qui pénétra dans l'endroit où Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours réunis.

« -Pourquoi elle pleurait? » Demanda l'asiatique aux amoureux.

« -Je.. Je lui ai juste demandé si elle avait déjà eu une histoire d'amour, » répondit le châtain, étonné par la vive réaction de la blonde.

« -Ne jamais demander à Quinn des choses en rapports avec sa vie sentimentale, » déclara Tina, solennelle.

« -Pourquoi? » S'enquit Blaine.

« -Elle est tombée une fois amoureuse. De Sam Evans... » Commença l'asiatique.

« -Ce nom me dit quelque chose, » reconnut Kurt.

« -C'était notre ancien chef, » avoua la jeune fille.

« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda le châtain.

« -Il s'est fait tuer en protégeant celle qu'il l'aimait, » continua la fille aux cheveux noirs.

« -C'est romantique! » Soupira l'Américain.

« -Mais cette fille n'aimait pas Sam... Et elle l'a laissé mourir, c'est Quinn qui a accourut auprès de notre ancien chef quand il a reçu ce coup de couteau, » Compléta Tina.

« -Mais... C'est une vraie garce! C'était qui? » Demanda Kurt, effaré.

« -Mercedes Jones.

-Mercedes Jones? LA Mercedes Jones? » S'exclama le bouclé, sortant de son mutisme.

« -Oui, tu la connais? » S'enquit l'asiatique.

« -Évidemment! C'est une icône dans le monde de la chanson! Une vraie diva! » Répliqua Blaine. « On parle bien de la noire avec une voix puissante qui, dit-on, peut faire pleurer le soleil? »

« - Oui, cette Mercedes Jones. Celle qui a laissé mourir mon premier et dernier amour en abusant de ma confiance et de celle de Sam, » finit Quinn qui venait d'entrer dans la tente.

**Bêta note : Bonjour à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est encore (indirectement) la faute de la bêta si le chapitre est en retard. En effet, pour me punir de lui faire subir le décalage horaire France/ Floride, mon ordinateur a décidé qu'il avait lui aussi droit à ses vacances et s'est endormi depuis 1 semaine, et ne veux définitivement pas se réveiller. Donc, pendant que mon PC est au paradis, entouré de souris sexys et de claviers qui crachent des arcs-en-ciel, je me tartine TOUT mon boulot sur un portable qui, malgré sa taille d'écran inhabituelle, reste un portable, et n'est pas fait pour supporter une thèse en anglais de 30,000 mots. Donc, il fait la grève un jour sur deux lui aussi (c'est un boycott !) et je me retrouve donc à corriger ce chapitre sur un portable A CLAPET (oui oui, ça existe encore) sans clavier azerty, donc ce qui me prends un peu plus de temps que la normale. Bref, il me semble que je viens de passer quelques lignes à vous raconter ma pauvre vie d'étudiante blasée (et en vacances pour 3 mois) vivant à Miami (la vie est trop dure.) pour me plaindre de mon ordi. Je suis pathétique et je fais une mauvaise bêta. Voilà. Vous avez le droit de demander à l'auteur de me guillotiner, de me faire monter sur le bûcher, de m'assommer avec un bottin jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive… Bref, vous avez droit de vie et de mort sur l'horrible bêta que je suis. Sûre que j'ai laissé plein de fautes, en plus. Méchante, pas belle Camille. Bwa ! Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée/nuit or whatever à tous !**

**Citrus Tee**

**PS : Je suis presque autant excitée que Claire (votre chère auteure) par les 13 reviews du dernier chapitre ! Je crois que des remerciements sont de mises, et je suis fière de partager cette joie avec Claire, même si je ne fais partie du projet qu'à titre de bêta !**

**PS2 : Petite pub ; mes fictions « Phoenix Renaissance » et « Changes appearances, changes existences » devraient être updatées dès que possible (dès que je mettrai la main sur un ordi qui me le permettra), avec PR en priorité. Désolée à tous les lecteurs de ces histoires qui passent par ici, je tenais à m'excuser, je ne vous oublie pas !**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**__ : Bon…Je commence par le commencement… Primo : mes chapitres se seront désormais plus corriger par __**Citrus Tee **__mais par… Euh… Personne. Deusio : Je pars pendant 2 semaines au Maroc… Donc je ne pourrais pas publier… Trio : Désolée pour le retard mais entre ma rupture avec mon copain, mes engueulades avec des amies, mes examens qui sont maintenant finis, mon beug Twitter et ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une !) je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire… Quatrio : Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Quinn… Donc bon voilà… Oh, c'est principalement un flashback…^^' Cinquio : Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à reviewer ces temps-ci donc m'en voulais pas…Trop…_

_**Dédicace : **__A Antoine, sur Twitter, mon petit Nayaholic préféré, à __** Behh**__, ma FauFaulette qui est super et tout et tout… A Sophie qui n'a ni Twitter ni qui me remonte toujours le moral et à ma meilleure amie, Leila qui compte plus que n'importe qui à mes yeux…_

_**Disclaimers : **__Je n'ai rien… Ni même le pianiste Brad que ça fait 3 saisons qu'il est dans Glee et il a jamais ouvert… Enfin bon…^^'_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_(Ce qui est en gras est un flashback…)_

Campement de la Résistance, 25 juin 194

C'en fut trop pour Quinn. Elle qui se cachait pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes n'en pouvait plus et elle lâcha ses pleurs devant Kurt, Blaine et Tina. Oui, elle voulait paraitre forte devant ses acolytes mais... Elle restait sensible. Et cette histoire avec Mercedes l'avait rendue encore plus faible et méfiante. Elle ne laissait personne l'approcher de trop près. Ses amis les plus proches inclus. Quand ils rentraient en France, combien de fois Quinn regardaient avec envie Tina et Michael. Ces deux là paraissaient si heureux et insouciants que cela blessait même la blonde. Si Sam n'était jamais tombé amoureux de cette... Fille, les deux blonds auraient été aussi épanouis que leurs amis asiatiques. Mais cette noire avait tout gâché. Elle se remémorait encore et encore le jour de leur rencontre.

**/Flashback/**

**C'était un dimanche comme les autres dans la bourgade de La Rochelle. Sauf que ce dimanche là, tous les habitants de cette petite ville Lorraine étaient au taquet: une famille venait habiter ici. Pas n'importe quelle famille, une famille de couleur... Mais ayant comme ainée la célèbre Mercedes Jones, une chanteuse américaine largement connue pour sa voix magnifique et sa couleur de peau exotique. À cette époque, Quinn Fabray était âgée de 14 ans. Et à l'époque, elle se faisait appeler par son vrai prénom: Charlotte. Elle était connue dans toute la ville pour sa grande beauté et sa régularité à l'église. Contrairement aux autres filles de sa classe de 4ème, elle n'était ni fan de Mrs. Jones ni de plaire aux garçons. Elle, elle préférait la musique, courir dans l'énorme étendu de sable qui s'étendait non loin de chez elle et s'allonger dans l'herbe avec son meilleur ami: Samuel Evans. Il était le seul qui avait trouvé des noms affectifs à la blonde qui avait gardé ce surnom en l'hommage à son amour perdu car très peu de personnes savaient son vrai prénom. Sam avait choisi le surnom Quinn car il avait appris que "Queen" voulait dire "Reine" en anglais et il trouvait que son amie blonde ressemblait à la reine Marie-Antoinette. Avec le jeune Evans, elle avait fait les 400 coups. Mais aujourd'hui, Sam ne voulait pas aller à la plage avec son amie qu'il surnommait Charlie ou Quinn. Il voulait aussi voir la célèbre Mrs. Mercedes. Mais la blonde était têtue:**

**"- Sam! Déjà qu'on n'est pas ensemble à l'école, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi pendant le week-end? Insistait la jeune habitante de la Poitou-Charentes**

**-Mais Charlie! On se voit à la messe le dimanche et chaque fois qu'il y en a une! Je veux juste la voir! Répliqua son ami.**

**-Elle va habiter ici, Samuel! Tu pourras la voir CHAQUE JOUR QUE LE BON DIEU FAIT!**

**-Quinn! Tu sais quoi? Vas-y déjà, je te rejoins sous le noisetier. J'ai entendu le boucher dire à ma mère qu'elle arrivait vers midi!"**

**La blonde haussa les épaules et partit en direction du fameux noisetier. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond la rejoignit.**

**"-Voilà! Je suis là! Que veux-tu faire?" Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de son amie.**

**Il ne reçut rien comme réponse, la blonde semblait trop occupée à observer une coccinelle qui passait par là. Elle boudait, ça, Sam pouvait le deviner même si des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient ce qu'il ne voulait pas.**

**"-Hey... Charlie... Tu m'en veux? Hésita-t-il en s'approchant de Quinn.**

**-Laisse-moi... Vas retrouver cette fille! Ce n'est pas comme si toi et moi on était ami, après tout... Ironisa son amie en lui tournant le dos.**

**-T'es vraiment énervante quand tu veux, Charlotte. "Répliqua froidement Sam en se levant.**

**Ce fut à ce moment que Quinn leva les yeux. Quand son ami utilisait son vrai prénom, c'est qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur.**

**"-Excuse-moi, Sam... Je sais, je peux vraiment jouer l'enfant... Soupira Charlotte Alias Quinn.**

**-C'est pas grave! Mais je vais te prouver que Mercedes n'est pas une idiote! Viens! "L'encouragea son meilleur ami en lui prenant la main pour que celle qu'il appelait Charlie se lève. **

**Cette dernière la saisit en étirant ses lèvres en un superbe sourire.**

**"-J'aime mieux ça! Commenta le blond, tu vraiment plus belle quand tu souris que quand tu fais la tête!**

**-Je pourrais en dire autant... Bouche de mérou!" Le taquina-t-elle**

**Il haussa les épaules et il partit avec son amie vers St-Malo. Arrivés au centre ville, les deux amis cherchèrent des yeux la voiture de la famille. Ce fut le blond le plus rapide. Il repéra le véhicule noir et avec Quinn, il se rapprocha mais se cacha derrière un coin de mur.**

**"- Pourquoi tu te caches? Elle ne mange pas... Hein? Chuchota la blonde en se plaçant à coté de son ami.**

**"- Chuuut! Waouh! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle!" S'exclama Sam en murmurant toujours.**

**Quinn ressentit comme un pincement au coeur quand elle entendit cette phrase. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire qu'une autre fille qu'elle était belle. Oh, mon Dieu, Charlotte Lucie Fabray était jalouse! Cette Mercedes ne pouvait pas dépasser la blonde en beauté! C'était impossible! Aussi impossible qu'un pays d'elfes chevauchant des licornes en barbapapa. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir Mrs. Jones. Soulagement... Elle était beaucoup moins belle que Quinn. Mais qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait lui trouver? Son nez était retroussé, ses formes étaient plus que larges, les contours de ses yeux étaient trop noir. Seul son style vestimentaire et ses cheveux étaient... Acceptable. C'est à ce moment que la noire remarqua la présence de Quinn et se dirigea vers elle. La blonde fut prise de panique: que devait-elle faire? Et Sam qui continuait de s'extasier devant la diva. Ce dernier sursauta quand il remarqua Mrs. Jones se dirigeait vers eux.**

**"-Hello! Je vous ai vu depuis tout à l'heure m'espionner. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des fans comme vous! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter! Vous êtes?**

**-Charlotte... Mais tu peux m'appeler Charlie ou Quinn, comme tu veux, sourit la blonde en ignorant ce que la noire venait de dire.**

**-Sam, finit le blond qui s'agenouillait presque pour baiser les pieds de la star.**

**-Enchantée, Charlie. Sam... Fit la noire en jetant un regard de dégout au blond, je sais que vous voulez un autographe mais je dois m'installer... Des que je vous verrais, peut-être que je vous parlerais.**

**-D'accord... Bon... À bientôt Mercedes! Samuel, viens... " La salua la blonde, restée bouche bée au caractère de la noire face au blond en tirant son ami par la manche de sa chemise.**

**Ce dernier était aussi sans voix... Mais pas pour la même raison que Quinn, vu le regard émerveillé qu'il avait. Arrivé à la place du marché, les deux amis s'assirent sur un banc.**

**"- Cette fille est un ange... Commença Sam.**

**- Un démon plutôt! T'as vu comment elle parlait? Juste parce qu'elle a fait un album, ça ne l'élève pas au rang de «Déesse Suprême»! Répliqua la blonde.**

**- Ah bon? Moi, elle me donne envie de chanter! Et danser! S'écria son ami en quittant le banc.**

**Il se mît à éclabousser Quinn avec l'eau de la fontaine qui se trouvait non loin de là. La fin de journée se sentit et tout deux durent rentrer pour aider aux taches ménagères avant de dormir. **

**/Fin Flashback/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hey hey ! Alors, je précise, j'ai repris les cours, j'ai pas mal d'examens et donc mes horaires actuels ne me permettent plus trop d'écrire aussi souvent que l'an passé… Alors n****2****, ce chapitre est petit car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment et il n'a pas été bêtaté aussi… Car Rachel (**_**Elowan**_** sur ) n'est pas joignable donc bon… J'espère que vous me comprenez… Je m'excuse d'avance pour touuuutes les fautes et tout…**

****Disclaimers: Je n'ai rien qui concerne Glee... A part mes posters, DVDs, Cds, T-shirts...****

* * *

><p>Campement de la Résistance, 26 juin 1942<p>

Au repas suivant la crise de Quinn, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Bien que Puck essayait malgré tout de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues salaces, cela ne fit pas son effet. Kurt n'osait lever les yeux de son assiette. Tina continuait de fixer Quinn, de la pitié remplissant ses yeux. Et même Santana essayait d'entamer la conversation avec quelques phrase anodines telles que "Il faudra racheter des munissions, on commence à manquer», «Bravo Tina, c'est vraiment bon ce que tu as cuisiné" ou encore "Quand irons-nous à Paris, la prochaine fois?" mais en vain, chacun regardait son assiette comme s'ils radotaient avec elles. Avant de se coucher, Puck prit Kurt à part.

"-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe? Depuis que vous avez quitté la tente, tout à l'heure, tout le monde est genre, bizarre...Vous lui avez quand même pas parlé de Sam?" demanda l'Iroquois avec un fort accent français

"-En fait, Tina expliquait l'histoire de la mort de Sam à Blaine et moi quand Quinn est rentrée, a complété la version de Tina puis elle s'est écroulé en larmes, ne cessant de répéter:" Sam... Je t'avais pourtant dit que Mercedes était plus un démon qu'un ange.." et depuis qu'elle s'est calmée elle est silencieuse et triste et tout..." lui résuma Kurt.

-"D'accord! Merci... Bon, je suppose que tu vas aller dormir avec Sven... commença Puck

-Blaine, rectifia le châtain.

- Ouais, Blaine, donc il y a une tente là-bas, c'est la tente des blessés vu la jambe de son chéri, mieux vaut qu'il reste la bas, et avec une présence rassurante, donc bon... I lits de camps. Bonne nuit, Kurt!" finit le Français.

L'Américain sentit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire... Une nuit entière dans les bras de son compagnon! Il sentait qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit! Il se dirigea donc vers la fameuse tente, apercevant la silhouette de Blaine à travers la toile. Il pénétra dans leur "cocon", un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"-Hey... Commença Kurt

-Hey!" lui répondit Blaine en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras malgré qu'il soit assis et rendu handicapé par son genou.

Le châtain comprit le besoin de son amoureux et prit place à coté de lui dans le lit de fortune. Blaine tourna la tête et frotta son nez à celui de Kurt. Celui-ci rougit et gloussa comme une collégienne amoureuse. Le bouclée pressa alors leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser d'abord innocent devint peu à peu plus désireux quand Blaine passa sa langue sur les lèvres scellées de son chéri. Ce dernier comprit le message et ouvrir sa bouche, laissant leurs langues exécuter un ballet d'abord timide puis de plus en plus endiablé. Se sentant perdre peu à peu contrôle, Kurt rompit ce baiser. Il eut bien raison car la bosse de son pantalon n'était sûrement pas formée à cause du pli des tissus. Et celle de Blaine non-plus.

-"Wow... C'était... Wow... Déclara juste le bouclé, tu es vraiment doué pour embrasser, Kurt!"

Ce compliment fit voir le rouge aux joues du plus jeune. Il répondit par un simple:" merci... Toi aussi" en souriant timidement. Blaine lui répondit son sourire en embrassant légèrement son front.

-"Tu veux installer l'autre lit ou tu veux dormir par terre? demanda l'Allemand

-Je peux dormir avec toi?" proposa l'Américain.

Blaine lui offrit son sourire le plus irrésistible.

"-J'attendais juste que tu le demandes," avoua-t-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Personne dans le camp n'entendit les bruits de balles ainsi que les cris qui résonnaient dehors. Seul les hiboux et quelques animaux purent entendre un coup de feu suivit d'un long râle qui disait:" Santanaaaaaaaa" avant d'entendre quelque chose de lourd s'écrouler sur la terre, non loin du camp de la Résistance.

* * *

><p><strong>Blablabla : N'oubliez pas de reviewer car ça me fait vraiment plaisir…<strong>

**A bientôt**

**Young Porcelain AKA Claire**


End file.
